Love like Crazy
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: Bella gets preggers at 15. several yrs later she runs into the father Emmett. will she ever tell him that her kids are his or no?
1. Family lunch

**Summary: Bella attends a going away party being thrown for her favorite cousin Edward. her drink ends up being spiked and she has a one night stand with Emmett McCarty. 11 years later at the age 26 she meets emmett again will bella beable to tell him that the kids are his and if she does howwill he react?**

**Disclaimer: The Characters Belong to S.M. the only thing that belongs to me is the plot and Giovanni and Alexandra**

* * *

Chapter 1: Family lunch

I never expected my life to change as quickly as it had 11 years ago today. I was 15 when my life suddenly changed. I didn't plan for something like this to happen and I never expected my cousin to allow something like this to take place.

Flashback:

_Edward had picked me up at home for a party one of his friends was throwing for him as a going away celebration since he was leaving for college in two days. We showed up a few minutes later at Jacob Blacks house where everyone we knew was waiting. My best friend of all time Jasper Whitlock met me at the door when I walked threw. We spent the entire night together. _

"_Bella im gunna go get something to drink do you want anything?" jasper asked me over the loud music. _

"_A coke please." I replied instantly. He nodded and went to get our drinks. When he returned I took my drink and drank it all within 4 minutes. As the night went n I got drowsy. Jasper left half way threw since he had to get a flight out to Houston. _

_As the night dragged on I was approached by none other then Emmett McCarthy Edward's best friend. He asked me if I wanted to go lay down upstairs and after I said yes he offered to take me upstairs. I leaned on him the whole way up and when we got to the bed room his lips were attached to mine. Before I knew it clothes were removed and he made my body do things I never knew it could do. _

"_Emmett…please don't make me wait." I begged._

"_Bella are you sure this is what you want? Your not in the right state of mind." he told me._

"_Yes…please Emmett…I want you." I replied almost breathlessly. He moved so he was positioned right at my entrance. He entered me slowly and stopped till I got used to him then we both moved at a faster pace. By the time I had hit my third orgasm I was exhausted. We both clapsed and fell sleep. _

_The next morning I was in the bedroom by myself with a note from Emmett saying he was sorry but he had to leave. That was the last time I ever herd from him but little did I know that this party would not be the last time I ever saw him. I do not believe my cousin or my brother allowed this to happen._

End flashback.

That day was the same day I found out I was pregnant with twins. That was eleven years ago and I was 15 years old. Today is June 13th and it was an extremely hot day in Texas. that's right I said Texas. I had moved in with Jasper and his wife Rosalie after my mother and father had kicked me out of the house. Edward was teaching at oxford over in England with his wife Alice who was the fashion teacher over there and she also happened to be Rosalie's baby sister. 11 years ago today I gave birth to two beautiful twins. Giovanni Xavier Swan and Alexandra Carina Swan. They are the loves of my life and my whole world revolves around them.

"MOM! GIOVANNI STOLE MY COMPUTER!" Alex yelled down the stairs.

"I DID NOT I JUST BORROWED IT!" he yelled back. I sighed and walked upstairs to find my brother and sister in law laughing at my two terrors.

"You took it right out of my hands. I was working on my summer assignment and you walked up and took my computer from my lap!" she yelled at her brother. I had to step in immediately.

"Alright enough. Gio why don't you use your own computer? You know the one you begged me to buy for you that cost me like 400 dollars." I told him.

"um…because my computer died and I ummm…cant find my charger." I rolled my eyes at his excuse and went to get my charger from my room. I came back and handed it over to him.

"You can borrow my charger till I find the time to go get you a new one but make sure you plug my computer back in when you are done." he nodded and handed Alex her computer before running back to his room. I left Alexandra's bedroom and returned down stairs where I continued making lunch. Jasper walked into the kitchen and helped me finish the salad after turning on the fans. I smiled at my brother and put the finishing touches on the sandwiches. Just as we finished up the phone rang and Edwards name appeared on the caller id.

"hello?" I answered

"Hey bella what are you up to?"

"nothing much Edward hows oxford treating you?"

"its good but I have something to ask. Look don't tell the kids but alice and I are on our way to the jet. We should be there just in time for their surprise party." I instantly squealed.

"oh my god! Edward I cant wait to see you I miss you so much. Ill see you shortly." we said our good byes and hung up the phone I told jasper everything and he agreed to keep it quiet too. We finished up lunch and brought everything outside to the table on the porch. I called the kids down for lunch and after putting on some country music we all sat down to enjoy a wonderful family lunch.

* * *

**Note* okay so Jasper's family was kind enough to adopt Bella after her parents disowned her. thats why she called him her brother. ask any questions you want in pm or reviews and i will answer!**

**3 Cassie**


	2. Oh shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh shit...

The lunch went surprisingly well even if Gio and Alex were fighting threw the entire lunch. Eventually I allowed them to go as I admired my handy work on the side of the house. The mural was a picture of Jasper Rosalie me and the rest of our friends. As I stood there I also admired the house well more like mansion that we all lived in. the house was simply beautiful. The house was a white two story house with a wrap around porch. Windows surrounded the front of the house and looking threw them you could see the light brown curtains that covered Giovanni's windows along with the light purple ones in Alexandria's room. Just bellow that you could see the sky blue curtains in my room as well as matching ones in Jasper and Rosalie's room. When I first moved in the house was so plain but I managed to- with much help from rose- add some color in this dreary place.

"Bella is everything okay?" Rose asked from behind me.

"what? Oh yeah sorry I was just reflecting on the past couple years. I finally got the mural done I plan on revealing it later at the party with everyone here. Well almost everyone." I told her.

"No everyone is coming especially um…Emmett…" she trailed off and I gave her a shocked look. I screamed and Jasper came running. He gave me a look and I almost slapped him for not telling me earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming? What were you thinking?" I screamed.

"well I was planning on telling you soon just not imediatlly he just called and said he was coming for a visit and the party for the kids. He bought them mopeds. I couldn't exactly say no." he told me I gave him a glare and stormed inside. I went directly upstairs and got ready for tonight when I herd a car pull in the driveway. I looked out my bedroom window and saw none other then Edward and Alice. I ran down the stairs and out the door running straight into Edwards arms.

"I missed you so much Edward. I never wanna go so long with out seeing you ever again." I hugged him tightly.

"Well don't you work? You can come visit me." he stated.

"Well working nights as a waitress at a bar doesn't exactly pay much. And I have two little kids to take care of." I reminded him. We all went inside and he was immediately attacked by two 11 year olds. They knocked him right to the ground and he laughed. We all piled on top till Rose was the last one. We all laughed and eventually got off of each other. Just as we all calmed down everyone else showed up for the party and the last person threw the door was none other then Emmett McCarthy.

"Hey Bella." he greeted me

"Hey Emmett." oh god I hope he doesn't notice. Rose came over and pulled me into the kitchen where Alice Esme and Victoria were waiting.

"Oh god I hope he doesn't notice. Now that the twins have gotten older they look so much like him." I admitted. The girls nodded and emmett came to find me. He asked if we could talk outside and I agreed. We walked outside and sat on the front porch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"tell you about what?" I asked completely confused.

"why didn't you tell me the twins were mine?" he said.

Oh shit…

* * *

Coming up next what happens between bella and Emmett when she finally admits the truth?...


	3. The fight

for those of you who like this story so far here is another Chapter for your enjoyment. this chapter has more language then the first two so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fight

Oh shit…what do I do now. I could always hope on my horse and ride away but knowing emmett he would follow right behind me. I just decided that mayb now was the best time to tell him the truth and get it over with.

"Look I know I should have told you the minute I found out I was pregnant but you had headed off to college before I ever got to see you again the week after it happened I went to the doctors and got checked out. Uncle Carlisle said I was 8 days pregnant and that I had to tell my parents first. The minute I told them they kicked me out and I came out here." I started to cry. He looked angry but even more upset.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have came and got you and the twins the minute you got kicked out."

"I didn't tell you for two reasons. One you were having the time of your life in college according to Edward cause of football and being popular you had girls all over you I couldn't let you give that up and secondly I was 15! I was scared and the only family I had were the whitlocks they adopted me after the Dwyers kicked me out. Mom said that I could use swan as my last name since it was grandma's so I did."

"I was 18 and would have been here in a heartbeat if you would have told me. I cant believe you kept this from me for 11 years bella that is eleven years I will never get to have with my kids. I can never forgive you for this. Your nothing but a selfish bitch who didn't care about anyone else at the time. For all I care you can go to hell!" emmett yelled before going back inside. I got off the porch and saddled up my horse. I hopped on and rode down my favorite trail that led to a peaceful river. The only sounds being herd where of flowing water and my tears. I don't remember how long I was there for but eventually someone sat beside me. When I looked up I was met by Edward and jasper and you guessed it Emmett. I got up and walked closer to emmett before slapping him across the face and running away. Jasper caught me and held me in his arms as I struggled. Emmett walked up to me and looked me right in the eye.

"What the fuck was that about!" he asked.

"That was for calling me a selfish bitch and saying I didn't care about anyone else at the time. Cause im telling you right now there is no way in hell that is true. All I thought about was you and how you would be pissed off. I didn't tell you cause I wanted you to get the education I knew I could never get due to the fact I was pregnant. Why do you think I work nights as a fuckin waitress at a fuckin getelmans bar! I don't regret having those two kids cause they are my life but it's the only job I could get that allows me to pay their way threw school! So im the selfish one? I gave up my college education so you could live your life and I could spend every fuckin day living in misery because those kids look like you fuckin do so don't you come out here and tell me im a fuckin bitch when you the mother fuckin asshole who accuses me of not caring bout anyone but myself!" I yelled at him. Im so glad my kids aren't around to hear this.

"wait Emmett said what to you?" Jasper asked.

"he called me a selfish bitch for not telling him about the twins sooner." I explained to him and Edward. They turned to him with anger in their eyes and I stepped in front of them. They looked at mme with a strange look.

"Don't. he's not worth hurting. I'm just gunna say one thing. Emmett if you hate me so much and wont forgive me for one simple mistake why don't you just stay out of my life for good." I told him sternly.

A look of hurt crossed his face as I walked past him. I knew how he was feeling because after all this time I realized that I truly do love him. I hopped on my horse and rode back to the house. As soon as I arrived I tied up my horse and ran inside to my room. I closed the door and fell on my bed crying. Why should I even care what HE thinks anyway? Its not like he cares about me. I herd my door open and my bed shift.

"Hey momma you okay?" Gio asked me.

"Yeah baby ill be fine why don't you go downstairs and enjoy the rest of your party ill be down intime for cake" he nodded and gave me a hug before heading back downstairs. I waited twenty minutes before heading back down the stairs to get the cake ready. I decided that I would give them two gifts. The id bracelets that I had engraved for them and I also decided I would tell them that emmett was their dad. I just hope they don't hate me for it. When it was time to bring in the cake I lit the candles and walked out to the back yard.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear gio and alex, happy birthday to you." we all sang together the blew out the candles and made a wish.

"Okay now I have two gifts for you. The first gift is you id bracelets I had them engraved with your baby pictures and the secondly I think its time for you to know that your father is Emmett McCarthy. Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I went back inside and out to the barn to be with my horse. I felt someone come up from behind me and when I turned around I saw none other then….

* * *

Note* ill update as soon as i possibly can!

3 cassie


End file.
